Dahlia Everdeen
by CameronDakota
Summary: Katniss' other younger sister, who is in love with Gale, and her thoughts during the 74th Hunger Games. OC


**Okay so this was an English assignment that I did. I did it really quickly, so it's pretty broad and doesn't go into too much detail. I got 35 out of 40 on it and thought I'd share it. Review please.**

I held onto Prim as she cried, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. My mother sits ridged beside me, starring off into space. I wonder if she will becomes the zombie-like women who just lays in bed all day like she did when our father was killed when the mine collapsed. A peacekeeper comes out and tells us we can say our goodbyes. I kiss Prim on the forehead and go in first. Opening the door I see her. She is still in our mother's blue dress with the elaborate braid in her hair. "You're an idiot." I say. She doesn't answer, just stares at me knowing I'm not finished. "You shouldn't have volunteered. You should've let me." She opens her mouth to say something but I don't let her get the words out. "Prim and mother need you. You're the good hunter. I can't even be in the forest without Gale and he'll be starting work at the mines soon. Who's supposed to feed them Katniss? You're the one that takes care of us. You should have let me go. It wouldn't have mattered if I died. They need you and you're going to go and get yourself killed!" I rattle on angrily. "Gale and I already have it worked out. You guys will be fine. Prim has got her goat to sell cheese with, mom has her work, and you can hunt with Gale on Sundays. It'll all be fine, Dahlia. You're strong and you are almost, almost, as good with the bow as me. You'll be fine and you'll take care of them. You have to do it now." she says, taking my hands into hers, and I know she's trying hard not to cry. I am too, so of course I say something sarcastic. "And if that doesn't work I can always sell myself to Cray. I'm sure he'd pay a decent amount for me. He's been creeping around me since I was eleven." I say it casually but the truth of my words and the possibility of having to do those things to survive make my stomach churn.

Katniss frowns. "Never." She says in a low but deadly whisper. I hear the strength in her words and am jealous of the strength she has always had. She saved our family when our father died and we were starving. She is the reason we're alive and I can't even go into the woods alone without Gale to protect me ever since I was attacked by a wild animal when I was nine. "Gale wouldn't let that happen." She says. I smile slightly because I know it's true. Gale might be her best friend but he has always protected me. He would murder Cray before he let him, or any other man, lay their greasy hands on me. "But you have to promise me you'll take care of mom, of Prim. Promise me." "I promise." I would never let anything happen to Prim, and my mother, but especially Prim.

Just then the door opens and in comes Prim and our mother. Prim makes Katniss promise to try to win. I'm glad because even though there isn't that great of a chance she'll win, she's a fighter and giving up isn't her thing. I'd rather see her fight to the death, to try to get home, then for her to lie down and die. The peacekeeper comes in signalling are time to leave. We all hug tightly and say our 'I love yous'. Then the peacekeeper is ushering my mom and Prim out. I hug my older sister one last time. "Remember what you promised." She whispers. I nod. "You remember you're promise too. Fight." I say before I'm out the door. I want to break down. Sob on the floor until I have no more tears to shed but I know I can't. I have to be strong. For my mother, for Prim.

I take my family home. I make them tea and tuck them into bed. I'll take care of them, it's my job now. And it scares me to no end. I'm fifteen. How did Katniss do this when she was eleven? Thud. Thud. I open the door to find Gale Hawthorn. His black hair is messy and his grey eyes have the sadness he is feeling reflected in them. I close the door behind me and fall into his arms. He runs his hand in my red hair and that's when I feel the tears brim in my eyes. I break down then. Muffling my sobs into his jacket. He holds me tightly, his lips pressed to the top of my head, soothing me. I don't know how long we stay there, but when I lift my head to look around I notice Gale's on the ground with me in his lap and it's almost dawn. He stands up, pulling me with him. "Come on." He says softly. We go to the woods. Hunting helps me get my mind off of everything. We catch a lot of game but only nibble on some berries because we don't feel like eating. We lay on the grass with me in his arms. This is how I always wanted us to be. Together, just the two of us. The thought makes me feel guilty. My sister is going to be fighting for her life and I'm here trying to move in on her best friend, who just happens to be in love with her and not me. I realised this a while ago of course, but Katniss hasn't noticed in the slightest. "She's strong you know." I'm startled from my retrieve. "She's an amazing hunter. If she can get over the fact that the tributes are people and not animals, it'll be no different." Yes, but who will she become if she can't differentiate between humans and animals? I don't say that though because I want her alive, even if she has to kill everyone there.

The Everdeens and Hawthorns watch most of the Games together. Either at the square or in our living room on our small beat up television. We watch as Katniss and Peeta come out in a carriage with their capes on fire, which scares the living day light out of Prim. We watch as Peeta admits in his interview that he is in love with Katniss. I already knew that though. I always caught him starring at her but Katniss was too blind to notice, as usual.

Katniss ends up getting a score of 11 out of 12 from the private sessions. I feel myself swell up in pride. She got the best score out of all the tributes. Gale starts his job at the mines, so I start to see less of him but we hunt on Sundays and he usually comes over at night to watch the Games. We grow closer. I didn't think it was possible to love him more then I already did but apparently I was wrong. When I was 11 and Gale was 14, shortly before he met Katniss, he saved me from some creep who tried to rape me. I didn't look like anyone in District 12. Most people either had black hair and grey eyes, like Katniss and Gale, or blue eyes and blonde hair, like my mother and Prim. I on the other hair had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Apparently I was the prettiest girl in District 12, even one of the most beautiful in the whole country. So ever since I almost got raped, he has been looking out for me, protecting me from all of the creeps in District 12. And ever since, I've been in love with him.

We watch as Katniss sets the tracker jacker nest on the careers, as Peeta is stabbed in the leg by Cato protecting Katniss, as she blows up the careers food, and as Rue is killed. Almost everyone is crying when she sings Rue to death and places the wildflowers on Rue's body. I cry, not just because it's always sad when a young girl dies and the sweet thing Katniss does for the girl, but because that could have easily been Prim. I usually hold onto Prim when she's crying but I stay back. I don't want her to see me crying right now and my mother is already hugging her to her chest. So when Gales puts his arms around me and pulls me close to him and places a kiss on my forehead, I let him. It reminds me of the day Katniss volunteered but I'm not sobbing this time. I cry quietly against him and let him comfort me like he always does. He's the only one I ever let see me cry.

We watch on our beat up T.V. as Katniss finds Peeta and tries to mend him back to health, but fails. We watch as Katniss gives Peeta the sleeping syrup and leaves for the cornucopia for the medicine. Gale frowns, his face hard as he watches. I know he thinks what she is doing is stupid, that it's going to get her killed. I agree but I know I would do the same thing.

I watch as Katniss, Peeta, and Cato run from the mutations the Capitol created. Prim is terrified but she won't go to bed. When Cato is taken by the mutts, I finally convince Prim and my mother to go to sleep, that Katniss will be fine until morning. I curl up with Gale on my couch and watch, not wanting to miss anything in case something happens to Katniss.

Katniss finally puts Cato out of his misery. There is only Katniss and Peeta left but they don't announce them victors. The head Gamekeeper comes on and tells them what Gale and I knew all along. They were lying. There can only be one victor. We watch on the edge of our seats as Katniss comes up with the brilliant plan for them to both commit suicide. But just as she thought, the Gamekeepers announce them victors. They won! My family all hug and laugh and cry. I'm happy but the sense of dread never leaves me. Katniss just defied the Capitol, made them look stupid. None of us are safe anymore.


End file.
